


Somehow Slipped His Mind

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Human AU, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Short-haired Thor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: Loki spots the man of his dreams across a crowded room and has to have him, not even questioning why things aren't matching the usual script for picking up a stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> Because other WIPs are not behaving themselves. (And also because I saw the trailer and so I figured I'd celebrate by knocking some PWP into shape because eeeeeeeeeeee...) Horribly under-edited, my apologies.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> A one night stand repeat performance...
> 
> He _seemed_ familiar, but Loki didn't care - the guy was fucking hot and he had to have him.
> 
> It was only later when he had the gorgeous man naked laid out across his bed did he realise... that chest, those abs, THAT TATTOO!!! "Holy hell, we've fucked before."
> 
> "No shit, Loki." Thor replied.

Wednesday. Wednesdays should be easy. Quieter, only people out who knew what they wanted. No one really out for "a good time" or any of those other euphemisms. Everyone knew the score.

Or maybe he was projecting again.

Was it really so much to ask though? All Loki wanted was someone handsome-ish and hot-ish and non-dangerous to take home for some fun. He didn't think those standards were too high. He didn't think he was asking for the world.

But no. Everyone in the crowd seemed to be either five years above his age limit or five years below his other age limit. He wasn't exactly in the mood for anyone barely out of adolescence to fumble around with or ready to be the conquest of some guy old enough to be his father. He was needy, but not _that_ needy.

Gone midnight. Too many drinks - or not enough maybe. No one interesting would be showing up now, no one sober enough for him anyway in all likelihood. Better to just cut his losses, get a taxi home, have a little alone time...

What a waste of this outfit. By all rights, someone ought to be sticking their hands down the back of his very tight pants right about now or at the very least discovering just how thin the fabric of his t-shirt was.

The laugh was what caught his attention. He was halfway to the door when he heard it, over the music, a loud, full laugh. A confident laugh.

What could he say? Loki liked confidence.

It didn't take long to spot _him_ and Loki couldn't help being excited. What a prospect. Heavily built but still able to perch on a high stool gracefully, laughing with the bar man. Short hair. Nice face. Big, strong-looking hands.

Alone by the looks of him. No friend or boyfriend to get in the way. Exactly the kind of guy who might be inclined to go home with a stranger for a few hours of mutual enjoyment.

Still, for all Loki might be a little... not desperate, but heading that way, he still wasn't going home with just anyone. No, no, no, it had to be worth his while. He needed to check the lay of the land, as it were.

The man caught sight of him, eyebrows shooting up as though he was similarly surprised to see someone fitting into his own preferred demographics wandering into view, a beautiful smile spreading across his face.

"Hey," he said, a warm, deep voice. Mmm. So far, so very good.

"Hi," Loki purred, slipping into the next stool. "Buy me a drink?"

Another laugh.

"Is that where we're at? I half expected you to just grab me and drag me right out of here."

Well, someone was borderline arrogant. Loki wasn't sure he liked that. Then again, the directness was refreshing, perhaps. No disguising what they both wanted. And maybe there was a reason for that pride.

It might be fun to find out.

"Without a dance?" Loki asked, tossing his hair just a little, just enough to suggest that he'd look very good in, just as an example, a riding situation.

His quarry chuckled and downed his drink, holding out his hand ever so properly, like they were going to a lindy hop or something.

"I'm Loki, by the way," he called over the music.

"Don't worry. I'll know what to yell later."

With anyone else, Loki might scoff and leave, but then there was a thick thigh pressed against him, full on grinding, firm but not rough hands exploring, gentle lips on the side of his neck...

Somewhere between the ear nibbling and the blunt fingernails running down his back, Loki decided that this man could probably insult his lineage and family and person to unforgivable levels and he'd still let him get lucky. It was like he could read exactly what Loki wanted and play him so easily...

"Fancy going to my place?"

"Only if you let me make breakfast."

Well, Loki generally didn't let people stay over, but if he cooked as well as he kissed...

It was tempting to get started in the taxi, the heat rising and rising between them, stroking each other's thighs just to keep everything boiling nicely away but not going so far as to upset their driver.

Loki would realise later how odd it was that he didn't even think about not having pointed out the bedroom, but it was difficult to think clearly when he finally had someone who could pick him up and hold him against the wall, kissing him breathless before carrying him to his bed.

It had been so long since he'd had someone so strong and sure, who knew exactly what they were doing. It was almost eerie. How did he know just how Loki liked it? On his back, shirt off, a little pink blush spreading down to his chest probably almost visible in the streetlamp glow, arching his back as every nerve was set tingling by lips and fingertips.

Kissing his way down, down, down until he was kneeling by the bed, Loki's new friend rubbed at him through his jeans, thumbing at the zipper, waiting for Loki to whine.

"Should have thought about that before wearing something so tight..."

"Mmm, but... But if I didn't, you wouldn't have got such a good view."

A low chuckle and finally cool air, yanking his jeans all the way off before shoving his legs apart.

"Underwear, huh?"

Loki's snapping response was lost in a groan as he was mouthed at right through the fabric, the hot breath almost unbearable, thrusting up before he could stop himself and getting another one of those deep chuckles right against his skin to send shivers racing through him.

"Have they not been treating you right, Loki? Not been taking care of you?"

Difficult though it was to think, Loki had no intention of just lying there mute all night being patronised by some... Ooh, some guy who really knew what he was doing.

"Gonna suck my cock or what?"

Ah, poetry. Well done, Loki.

Still, it had the desired effect. Damp undies off, tongue running up his length, little wet kisses to the head... Loki was torn between sitting up to watch and flopping back to simply enjoy.

There was something about that head between his legs. Something... Something almost familiar that he couldn't put his finger on, déjà vu almost...

Or maybe that was the way he was using the silky back of his tongue against the head, the unusual sensation that couldn't help to drive Loki crazy, one of his favourite feelings, an instinctive jolt running through his body.

"I thought you liked that..."

"I normally have to ask specially."

"Hmm..."

It had finally happened. He'd picked up a psychic. Some kind of sex psychic. Someone who knew exactly what he wanted, exactly what would drive him wild. That would definitely be what Loki would do, if he were psychic.

And thinking of which, not that he wasn't enjoying himself, but this was a little bit one-sided. Loki liked to think of himself as a generous lover, some of the time. Certainly if he was being treated so well.

"Come here," he gasped. "Get up here."

On his back, Mystic Man gazed up at him, challenge in his eyes as Loki began unbuttoning his shirt very carefully, little by little, teasing himself with the reveal more than anything.

...wait.

Hang on...

Hadn't he seen that tattoo somewhere before? That quasi-Celtic triangle type thing on a really, _really_ firm pec? That didn't seem like something all that common.

Oh...

Oh, dear.

Yeah...

"We've, uh... We've fucked before, haven't we?"

A look of confusion and then a booming laugh.

"Yeah, no shit, Loki."

It was all coming back now. A few hours of passion after bailing on a work night out, an unexpected meeting, honestly one of the best nights of his life... He'd dreamed about it and spent weeks looking around the club scene for those long, blond locks that had been so nice to run his fingers through...

"Your hair!"

And he'd remember in just a minute what the guy's name was...

"Oh... Yeah, I had to have it cut."

Come on, then, a year and a new look and an unexpected meeting after he'd completely given up on ever seeing...

"Thor!"

Alright, maybe the finger snap had made it a little obvious that he'd only just remembered. Way to keep the mood going, Lokes. A+, really.

"OK," Thor said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Let's start again. Hi, I'm Thor. You're Loki. We fucked around this time last year and, if you're willing, I'd very much like a repeat performance."

Loki frowned down at him.

"Seriously? You're not angry? I'd be storming out if someone forgot they'd slept with me."

Thor shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, clearly I'll just have to work harder. Make it more memorable. Maybe actually get you to take my number and my offer of breakfast this time..."

Loki planted a finger against his lips, trying to maintain a little control even though he was the only one currently naked.

"I don't do relationships."

Thor _licked_ him, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"Neither do I. But I do do keeping in contact with people I feel I could have mutually enjoyable times with. And I do do the most important meal of the day."

Loki still wasn't sure.

"How about you try to impress me now..." he said, circling his now slightly damp finger around one perky nipple. "And then I'll decide if you can make me breakfast?"

With a surprised grunt, he found himself on his back and wasn't _that_ a pleasant surprise, being manhandled around, his arousal going from a vague buzz to a full-on burn in seconds, giggling as he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and arched upwards.

"Challenge accepted, I take it?"

"Your wish is my command."

Mmm, what freedom. Loki had absolutely no problem with taking full advantage of that.

"Take your clothes off. I'm feeling very vulnerable and self-conscious like this."

Thor laughed that warm, rich laugh, running a thumb over Loki's cheek.

"I seriously doubt you ever feel vulnerable," he said. "Or self-conscious. You're much too hot for that."

Flattery, flattery. Still, Loki couldn't help but stare as Thor got off him and pulled off his jeans like a magician whipping a tablecloth off without disturbing the glasses on the tabletop. Except instead of glasses, it was a dick.

Abraca-damn, son. How had he ever forgotten that?

Maybe that was why the face and name hadn't seemed quite so important...

"Like what you see?"

Even in the half light, Loki caught himself biting his lip and nodding, not sure he'd be able to voice his wants in a dignified manner. Instead he simply rolled over and practically yanked the drawer handle off in his haste to get at the lube and condoms.

"Hey, slow down," Thor said. "I'm not nearly ready for that yet."

Loki could only describe what happened next as some sort of witchcraft. Thor's mouth and fingers travelled from erogenous zone to unknown sensitive spot, apparently using Loki's reaction as a guide, grinning so knowingly each time he gasped or squirmed or tried to give back as good as he got but mostly just managed to grope Thor's shoulders and run fingernails through what remained of his hair.

He had to be in the army or a cop or something to have "had" to cut it. Or maybe a cage fighter. Whatever it was, he had to work out a lot. Arms like that didn't just happen.

Ooh... But apparently fingers did. Loki hadn't even noticed the lube being opened but now there was something thick and warm inside him and it wasn't nearly enough. He wriggled and rocked, trying to take it deeper, trying to show how ready he was...

"Easy, babe. I know what you need."

At least he was breathless now too, voice gone husky and strained, like it was a struggle to hold himself back.

"I need you in me," Loki panted, trying to put them both out of their misery.

A second finger, sudden and almost sharp against his prostate, had him yelping, a little sting but not too much. Thor loomed over him, a faintly predatory smile on his face, an expression Loki was far more accustomed to seeing in his own reflection than on someone else.

"You need to relax and trust me. We'll get there."

Loki put on his best pout, only slightly spoiled by the little moan in his throat at gentle but relentless pressure inside.

"But I want it now..."

Open, sloppy kisses, Thor just barely crooking his fingers the tiniest amount, just to give little pulses of sensation rippling through Loki's body. He wasn't even trying to stretch him and instead just seemed determined to make him leak everywhere.

"Thor... Mm, Thor, come on..."

"But you're enjoying this so much. Look at you. I bet I could make you come like this."

"Please..."

Ah, finally a little scissoring, a little closer. Not quite as pleasurable, but a step nearer to what he actually wanted and, fuck, he was so desperate now, identifying the whining noise in his ears as himself.

Finally, after many torturous minutes, Thor relented, carefully tearing open the condom packet and sloshing more lube around while Loki tried not to look like he was already practically a pile of mush everywhere apart from his erection.

"You ready?"

"Have been for the last twenty minutes."

Thor stuck his tongue out, like they were dumb kids playing, and then lined up and...

"Oh, _fuck..._ "

No wonder he'd wanted Loki relaxed if he was going to shove in like a goddamn frieght train and then start moving at the same speed as one.

Oh, good freight train though. Really fucking good. Oh, God, worth it...

"I knew you could take it," Thor panted. "Fuck, you're so hot..."

Loki felt he really ought to say something other than the weird moans pouring out of his mouth, but he couldn't, he needed every moment he wasn't doing that to breathe in.

"You like that, Loki?"

"Uh? Uh-huh. Uh-huhhh..."

He practically snarled when Thor stopped, hilt deep inside him. Really? Didn't even get him off first? He'd been enjoying that.

"Don't worry... Just needed a breather or I'd come too fast. Turn over for me?"

Loki wasn't sure he'd manage to stay on all fours for too long, but then again, angle himself right and he'd be getting just the right spot hit every time... And maybe his manoeuvring wasn't the most graceful, but Thor didn't seem to mind, gasping and running his hands up Loki's back as he settled into place.

"Such a nice sight," he said, practically massaging him. "Mmm..."

"I think this one is nicer," Loki said, lowering his head to rest on his arms, angling his ass right up, inviting Thor to spread his cheeks apart and really look.

Which he did, of course.

"Yeah... You're right, that is pretty..."

Loki sighed gently, shivering at the feeling of Thor tracing his rim with the tip of a finger, teasingly slipping it in just a little, making him twitch with want.

"I'd love you eat you out some time. I bet you'd make the best noises. But I can't wait any more. Ready to get going again?"

Part of Loki couldn't help but be curious about Thor's rimming technique but he was so hard and so close and he just needed...

"Shut up and pound me."

He almost expected to shoot right up the bed at the first thrust, practically having to brace himself against the headboard because ooh, yes, oh, he'd be feeling this for days...

And pushing back made it even better, added their strength together, made the moment he found the right angle so intense that he almost saw stars, a thoroughly undignified cry ripping out of his throat.

Oh, God, he was going to die. Was that his heart beating? Was this a heart attack? Any moment now, the bright light would shine upon him...

Thor's hand wrapped around his cock for a fraction of a second and he was done for. One prolonged yell later and he was face down in the pillows, limp, trying desperately to remember how to breathe.

Somewhere behind him, Thor moaned and gasped, his warmth leaving and then a weight off to the side making the mattress dip all funny.

He managed to find Loki's face amongst all the hair and cotton and turned it gently to the side, letting in fresh air.

"You OK?"

"Mmm..."

"You want to get cleaned up?"

"Just a minute..."

He was ready for sleep, and a well-deserved one too, but Thor insisted on dragging him to the bathroom for tickling face cloths and soft, sweet kisses.

"Verdict?" Thor asked.

"Well... I think you should grow your hair out again. I like to have something to hang on to."

Thor laughed and swatted at his ass as Loki scurried back to bed.

"And breakfast?"

Hmm...

"I take my coffee black."


End file.
